<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Last Birthday Treat by articcat621</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539381">One Last Birthday Treat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621'>articcat621</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Cross-Generation Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Facebook: Hermione's Haven, Language, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Romance, Sirius Black Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After her birthday celebration, Sirius and Hermione return home. However, neither of them are ready to let the fun end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hermione's Birthday Soirée 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Last Birthday Treat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Originally written for Hermione's Haven Birthday Soiree event. My assigned character was Sirius Black. Many thanks to gaeilgerua for looking this over. I hope you all love this bit of birthday smut. xoxo</p><p>Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Warner Brothers &amp; J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Did you have a good time?” Sirius asked as they headed up the stairs after a long night at The Leaky Cauldron. Everyone had gathered to celebrate Hermione’s thirtieth birthday, and while she had a good time, she was happy to be home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nice,” she answered. “Seeing everyone and catching up.” Smiling, she turned to Sirius. “Thank you for planning it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was my pleasure, kitten,” Sirius said, pulling her into their bedroom. He wasted no time in backing her against the door, kissing her firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we have a little fun tonight?" Hermione smiled at Sirius, her eyes wide as she gazed at him. "Please?" she pouted slightly. “It is my birthday, you know, and I'm not ready for the fun to end,” she teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned. “You know I can’t say no to you… Especially on your birthday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione beamed. “Come here then.” She pulled him towards their bed. “Strip,” she commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius arched a brow at her before complying. He quickly divested himself of his clothing. When he was naked, he sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for her direction. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Sirius was typically the more dominant one in their relationship, there were times when Hermione enjoyed having their roles switch. It wasn’t very often, but on special occasions, he'd let her dominant side come out to play. And of course, her birthday was just that type of occasion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay back, love,” Hermione said, pulling out her wand. Using it, she quickly tied Sirius to the four posters with silk ties so that he was spread before her, completely at her mercy. She slowly began to remove her own clothing as well, feeling his gaze on her. Her movements were slow and sensual, teasing him as she stripped. Licking her lips, her eyes roamed his body in turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like what you see, kitten?" Sirius asked, a pleased grin on his face as his eyes raked over her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do," she hummed in agreement, climbing onto the bed and straddling him. His cock was already hard, and she teasingly rubbed herself against his length. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius passionately deepened the kiss, subtly trying to gain some control over their situation. He bucked his hips, his cock rubbing against her core. He moaned into her mouth, wantonly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione returned the fervourous kiss for a moment before pulling away. "I see what you're trying to do, love, but nope, I'm in control." She kissed him on the lips lightly once more before slowly kissing her way down his body. Hermione stopped at his nipples, capturing one in her mouth. She licked at it teasingly before tugging lightly at the piercing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius emitted a loud groan, loving when she teased him like that. The little jolt of pain always brought so much pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving his nipple one last kiss, she sucked and nipped at his pale skin, making her way to his cock. It was fully erect now, and Hermione felt a small rush of victory. She loved that after all their years together, she could still arouse Sirius with just a look. His cock was hers, and hers alone - a fact that never stopped pleasing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione took him into her mouth, sucking on him gently while her other hand grasped the base of his cock. She stroked him slightly, taking him as deeply as she could. Sirius moaned, thrusting his hips as best as the restraints would allow him. “Hermione,” he hissed, his eyes closed in pleasure. Her heart beat in her chest as the sound of his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock, paying special attention to the underneath of his head. She kissed her way down to his sac before sucking on it. A guttural groan escaped his lips, and Hermione beamed. She continued to stroke his cock, sucking and licking at his sac, his groans and moans spurring her on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna come soon, kitten," Sirius groaned. "Sweet Merlin, I want your tits in my mouth." He pulled on the restraints in a vain attempt to touch her. “Please, Hermione, gimme something… Sit on my face, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled seductively before licking her way up his cock teasingly. "Not yet, Sirius.” She paused for dramatic effect. “Soon, though." She sucked his cock in earnest. Sirius's moans increased, and Hermione knew that he was close. She carefully scraped the underside of his cock with her teeth, and the Sirius let out a shout, his come filling her mouth seconds later. She knew he liked it rough. She swallowed around him, careful not to waste a single drop. Once he was spent, she licked her lips and pulled away. “Sirius,” she hummed, looking and meeting his lust-filled gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sweet, beautiful witch,” Sirius hummed, looking at her with love and adoration in his eyes. "Now come here, let me taste you. It is your birthday, after all." H grinned, his eyes twinkling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded. “You’re right, love, it is my birthday.” She kissed her way back up his body, teasing and nipping at his skin, before hovering her core right above his face. "I’m ready for my birthday gift," she murmured, a soft sigh escaping her lips as his tongue licked her slit. "Oh, shite, Sirius," she let out a breathy moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her inner thigh teasingly. "Can I touch you yet, love?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Soon,” Hermione promised, shifting her hips slightly so her core would brush his lips. “Please,” she begged softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love to hear you beg,” Sirius said, grinning before he began to pleasure her. He swirled his tongue around her clit, nibbling at it with his teeth every so often. She began to grind her hips against his face, riding him as she grew closer to coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione cupped her breasts, her thumbs stroking her nipples as the Sirius fucked her with his tongue. She rode his face, pinching her nipples slightly. She came with a cry, riding out her orgasm as the waves of ecstasy spread throughout her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hermione, please," Sirius begged, pulling at the restraints. “Untie me, kitten, I need to feel your skin on my hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed her wand and made quick work of releasing him from his restraints. The second he was free, he grabbed her by the hips and pinned her onto the bed beneath him. He entered her a second later, a loud groan falling from his lips. She smiled up at him, love in her eyes. "Yessss, Sirius,” she moaned, “Make love to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius began to fuck her in earnest, thrusting into her and he leant forward and captured her lips in a claiming kiss. He bit her lower lip roughly, his hands gripping her sides tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes!” she cried, her body warming in pleasure. She tangled her hands in the sheets, trying to stabilise herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you so much, kitten," Sirius whispered in his ear. "So fucking much." He thrust deeply into her. "My sweet, beautiful, witch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you more,” she murmured, moving her body in time to meet his thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impossible,” he growled before kissing her once more. One of his hands snaked its way between their bodies, rubbing her clit furiously. Within moments, Hermione felt her body began to tighten. She cried out, her orgasm hitting her full force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feel of her walls clenching his cock and the sounds that Hermione was making brought on Sirius's own orgasm. He thrust into her, kissing and teasing her collarbone as he came. "Happy birthday, love,” he murmured as he finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled up at him. "Thank you for the amazing birthday night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing his wand, he used it to clean them both and to cast a slight Cooling Charm, so that they wouldn’t be sweaty. Putting his wand on the nightstand, he then pulled Hermione close to his side. Pressing a kiss to his temple, he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, thank you,” she said after dimming the lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean Sirius,” he teasingly corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re ridiculous,” she said, shaking her head slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you love it,” he quipped, kissing her on the nose teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart warmed at his words. “I love it, and you,” she said, kissing him tenderly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they made themselves comfortable beneath the covers, Hermione smiled, content to fall asleep in his arms. It was the perfect ending to her birthday.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>